


do u like boys, hinata?

by lennobiwankenobi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "we have to work on your timing kageyama", I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, M/M, i'll add tags as i go, kags is... socially inept, that's okay we love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennobiwankenobi/pseuds/lennobiwankenobi
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is, above all, a focused individual. If he wants something, he does everything in and beyond his power to obtain it. Recently, he's discovered that there is something he wants more than to succeed in his favorite sport, that being his best friend, HInata Shoyo. Flirting, however, is not by any means one of Kageyama's strong suits.i. e. A cute love story about how Kageyama falls more and more in love with the sun each day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 14





	do u like boys, hinata?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even really have an idea for this story so i'm super sorry for any inconsistencies!! i've just been super into cheesy love stories lately where they're in a healthy relationship and they're happy and in love with each other

At first, for the longest time, all that Kageyama Tobio could think of was volleyball. He begrudgingly got through school, made acquaintances, got along with his family. Kageyama, though, was only ever happy being with his grandfather, or playing his favorite sport. Neither he nor anybody else found this to be a problem, save his older sister giving him trouble for not being more social. 

And for a while, that was enough for Kageyama. He was happy to pursue his career in the sport, to focus on only that one thing he wanted. And then, one day, the sun shone more brightly on him than ever before, barging in on his quiet, routine life, and forcing him to turn his focus from just volleyball. Suddenly, the world was open, and it volleyball, but it was also the sun, and the sky, and his teammates, and he wasn't on his own in his pursuit to be the best. It wasn't something only he wanted anymore. And it wasn't all he wanted, either. 

This is how Hinata Shoyo convinced Kageyama Tobio to fall in love with him.

To this day, Kageyama isn't sure if Hinata did it on purpose, or if somehow he fell for the highlighter of a person on _accident_. Either way, it was a slow process, so slow, Kageyama is afraid it snuck up on him without him noticing and jumped him all at once.

"Kageyamaaaaa, why is your face all squished up? Thinking isn't good for _you_ , y'know," Hinata snickers by Kageyama's side. 

He doesn't give himself time to think, and Kageyama reacts to that the same way he usually does, with a smack up HInata's head. "Shut up, I'm just thinking of game strategies. I also kind of wanna get new volleyball equipment, as mine are wearing down quickly," Kageyama lies easily. Figuring out emotions is weird, and he doesn't need Hinata knowing about it.

They do a light jog down the hill to avoid slipping on the way to practice. "Oooohhh, what strategies are you thinking?! Anything new??? Anything we can practice soon?! I might also need to get new shoes and stuff, my high jumps fuck up the soles really fast," Hinata says in a rush.

Kageyama raises his eyebrow quizzically. "You cuss now?" He asks, easily avoiding the earlier questions so as to not get caught in his lie.

Hinata claps his hand over his mouth, "Ahhh! I'm sorry, King Kageyama, I didn't mean to sully your ears with my dirty language-"

That earns the redhead another slap up the head. "Ouch ouch ouch! I'm kidding, I've just been playing a lot of games with Kenma online a lot lately and he's been rubbing off on me."

The eyebrow goes up yet again, "Kozume curses?" Kageyama sounds even more confused.

Hinata blows a raspberry at the force of a laugh suddenly bursting from his mouth. "Of course he does! He's a gamer, Kageyama, you think he just accepts defeat without saying anything? Also, I told you, Kenma said he doesn't want to be called by his last name!"

A small burst of jealousy shoots into Kageyama's heart at hearing his crush talk about someone else so closely. It doesn't hurt too much, not yet. "Sure, I'll try to remember that," he supplies, opening the doors to the gym for them both. Hinata ducks his head under his arm (clearly he doesn't have to duck too low) and runs into the training room to greet the rest of the team loudly, as usual.

 _It's all so usual_ , Kageyama thinks, _it's not like he does anything or acts any different off the court. So why do I want to spend so much time with him?_


End file.
